Love Takes All
by blacknblu30
Summary: 10 years have passed for the Teller's and it's been peaceful. What happens when Nikki's goddaughter may need the help of the club? What will Abel do when he figures out what he needed was in front of him? *this is the third part and please read Love Hits You and Love Hits Home to get familiar with the story.
1. Ten Years

_**Hey, everyone! Here's the start of the third part of the story. As I said at the end of Love Hits Home, this will have multiple POVs. This is because the boys are now 18 and 17. I do know there will be some Abel POVs and maybe some Kim to go along with Nikki and Jax because there will be things that the adults don't know about the two of them. At this time I do not know if there will be a Thomas POV unless you guys want one. Hope you like this part, as of now, this is the last part of the story. -Brianna**_

_**NIKKI**_

Ten years and I couldn't be happier. The shop was booming, the boys were healthy, nothing really bad happened for the last eight years. Today was an anniversary for the boys, today was they day they buried their mom. Tara just couldn't stay healthy no matter what Jax did to help her. She did get rid of the fucker that fucked with the kids and was clean for the two years required to see Abel and Thomas, but after the third year...it just didn't stick. They got over her death alright and were great kids. Abel was just like his daddy, blonde hair, blue eyes, and girls falling over him.

He had gotten a Harley for graduation and was working at the shop to help pay for it. Jax told the boys they had to wait till they were 21 to patch and if they didn't want to, he was fine with it. Thomas looked like his mother and was considering school. He wanted to help kids like him and Abel and we supported him fully. Mikayla was 13 and gorgeous. Jax says she looks like me, but I'm not totally positive. Here I was today, putting flowers on Tara's tombstone. Just because we didn't get along, didn't mean I didn't want her here. The boys had a part of Tara in them and she helped mold them.

"Oh Tara...Abel's graduated and looks just like his daddy. Got girls all over him. Thomas thinks he may go to college. He wants to be a counselor to help kids in bad homes. They miss you, they don't say it, but they do. Well...I gotta get to the shop. I took over for Gemma, she wanted to travel a bit with Nero."

I sit the flowers down and walk back to my car, getting into the driver's seat. I turn the car on and slowly head out of the cementary. I know the boys will stop by when they can today, but I always put the flowers down. I drive and pull up to the shop, parking in my space by the office. I get out and wave to Chibs and I head in to open up for the day. I sit my bag in the cabinet by the desk and lock it up, looking at what was left for today. I grab the list of repos and head out to find my stepson so he and his brother can go get them.

"Thomas, where's Abel?" I ask, approaching the young man with his dad.

"Hey baby."

I smile and give him a kiss, looking back at Thomas.

he shrugs, "Dunno, Nikki. Hasn't shown up yet."

I nod and look at his dad. "I left before y'all were up. Was he home?"

Jax shook his head. "Naw, My guess is he picked something up at Cara Cara."

I roll my eyes and turn as we hear the motorcycle belonging to my stepson pull up. Oh, how he was his father.

I give the list to Thomas,"You and Abel need to pick these up."

He nods and heads over to Abel. Jax pulls me to him and kisses my hair. "Don't worry, babe. He'll get it out of his system eventually. I did."

I chuckle. "It's not Abel I worry about. It's my goddaughter, who's pretending she doesn't care."

I give him another kiss and head back into the office to make some calls.

I wave as the boys honk on their way out and sigh. I lean back and read through a file that I kept for today. I sit it down because all I can think of is Abel and his pile of girls. I know what this life is, what bikers get. Hell, Jax was just like him. I think I was the only woman he ever dated that he didn't cheat on at one point of another. Thomas was the level headed one and Jax said he's more like Tara. He didn't date though. I think he was scared of what he'd do, that he'd be like George because of what happened to him. He did have a couple friends though, not as many as Abel, but some.

"Babe, you alright?"

I look up and smile. "Yea, just thinking about the boys. Ya heard from our daughter?"

He smiled and sat on the couch. "Went to Lodi with Sam and Kim to shop. Promised to be home for dinner."

I nod and sit the file down. "Alright. We got food in the clubhouse?"

"Yep, come on."

I smile and take his hand, holding it as we head in that direction. Jax leads me past the kitchen and when I ask, he just shakes his head and keeps going. I smile as we walk into his room and shut the door behind me. He turns and pulls me to him, touching his lips to mine. I smile against his lips as we walk back and my knees his the bed. He gently helps me lay back and crawls on me, not breaking the kiss.

His lips trail down my jaw as air is needed and I run my hands around to the inside of his cut, slipping it off his shoulders. He pulls up a bit and brings my shirt over my head before pulling his off. I pull him back to me and plunge my tongue into his mouth. He groans and his hand finds his way to the front clasp on my bra, flicking it open. My back arches as his mouth kisses his way down and takes his mouth to my tit. His fingers trail to my skirt and passed it to my inner thigh.

"No panties?" he smirks as he pulls up to look at me and his fingers find their way into my folds.

"You have the same labido as you did when we met, no panties means less to take off me."

He chuckles as his lips find their way to mine again. My fingers find their way to the button on his jeans, opening them up and zipping them down. Jax pulls back and drops the pants before climbing back up and sliding home. We both know it has to be quick so he brings my legs up and twists his hips just the way I like, hard and fast. He gets me there quickly as I was half way there already. He keeps his pace, getting there himself quick before he's needed elsewhere. He falls on me and I wrap my arms around him, a sigh leaving my lips.

"I love you, Nikki."

"Love you." I whisper, kissing the top of his head.

He rolls over as someone knocks on the door for Jax. I roll over and look at him. "Get to work, boss."

He smiles and gives me a kiss. "Sure, it's kinda fun having you as the secretary."

I chuckle and watch as he pulls his clothes back on as he walks through the door to check on whatever they need him for. I sit up and re-hook the bra and slip my shirt back on. I get up and pull out a pair of extra undies that I keep in the dresser here for the afterwards. I walk back out and give a smile to the prospect, who hands me a sandwich on my way out. I start eating it as I walk out of the clubhouse, seeing the boys back with the repo. They nod at me and I go into the office, pulling a band out of my bag. I wrap it up and sit down to finish the sandwich.

"Nikki, here's the keys."

I smile and take them from Abel. "Thanks, where'd you stay last night?"

He just smiles and I get up, shutting the door. "Listen, I'm not going to tell you not to fuck around. Everyone knows your dad doesn't have the best record with women and that's a biker's life, I get it. Just make sure you're not hurting anyone, ok."

He looks at me and I can see the defense pull over his face. "I'm not hurting anyone, Nik."

I nod and watch him open the door and walk out. I sigh and sit back down. I really wonder why he can't see it. I knew my goddaughter was head over heels for my stepson and she was hurting. I just wish he'd see that he's wasting his time with the pussy at the porn studio.

"Mom."

I smile and look up at my daughter. "Hey sweetie. Have fun in Lodi?"

She nods. "Kim's gonna take me home, that ok?"

I smile and nod. "Sure, sit out some meat. I forgot to when I left."

She nods and I watch as she walks over to the car with Kim, Sam staying by the door. I turn and start on some invoices, knowing my friend will come in anyway. She asks me what's up and I just shake my head. "Abel."

"He's a Teller. You know how they are with puberty, except Thomas anyway."

I lean back. "Oh I know, Jax doesn't think there's anything wrong with it. I get it, really I do. He's 18, almost 19. I just wish he'd figure it out. Surely you've seen the way your daughter looks at him."

She nods and lets out a breath, "Yeah, but we can't do anything. We have to let them figure it out, Nik."

"Oh, I know."

She gets up and leaves to the tat place to draw up some tat for a chick.

I continue to work on the invoices, plugging them into the computer. Thomas brought in the other set of keys for the other repo and then walked back out to help on some car. I wave as some of the guys take off for a party at Lyla's, who's taken over Nero's and ran both businesses with the guys. I sigh and log out for the night so I can get home and make dinner. I wave to Jax, who's finishing an oil change. He nods at me and I get in the car to head out. I get home and walk in, Mikayla on the phone with one of her friends. I head to the kitchen and take out a pot for the pasta. As the water heats up, I check the meat, cutting it open. I take out the skillet and get the meat started. I dump the noodles in and grab the sauce out of the cabinet.

"Mom, Stacy wants to know if I can stay there and watch movies tonight."

I nod, "Sure, you need a ride?"

"No, her mom's coming after dinner."

I check the noodles as I answer. "Alright, babe."

"Thanks."

I just nod and hear her footsteps as she heads down to get her stuff ready.

I just finish with dinner when my front door opens and the three Teller men come through.

"Wash up and come eat."

I hear them grumble and sit their plates on the table. I sit to eat as my family make their way to the table. I listen as they all talk about little things, Mikayla telling Jax about shopping and heading to her friends for the night. Abel's the first one done and then he heads out, promising to be home by 2. I look at Jax, who just shakes his head.

"Any plans, Thomas?"

He sits his cup down and nods. "Yea, Gonna take Shelly for a ride. Can I be excused?"

We nod and watch as he sits his plate in the sink and heads out. Mikayla finishes as a honk sounds outside. I tell her to just get her things and I'll clean up. She smiles and heads to the car outside. I put the dishes in the dishwasher as Jax puts the leftovers up. I feel the arms of my husband wrap around me and sigh. "No kids."

He kisses my neck. "No kids. Who's Shelly?"

I turn and wrap my arms around his neck. "A girl he's been talking to. I think he may be serious about his one, Jax."

He smiles and I hear a "finally" as he touches his lips to mine before leading me back to bed for the night.

_And the first chapter. I'll try to work on it some more this week, this weekend definately. Please leave your comments so I know how you like the opening so that I know if I should continue or not! 3 all of you-Brianna_


	2. Party

_**Mild rape scene, just warning**_

_**KIM**_

Graduation...it seemed like it'd never get here and here I was, a graduate. For graduation, my parents had gotten me a mustang convertible. I loved it and Uncle Jax helped fix it up with Abel and Thomas to surprise me. School has been out for a week and tonight was a party outside of Charming. I finish eating with my mom, dad working late at the tattoo shop, and then head to the shower. As the water's heating up, I take out a pair of black, lace panties with a matching bra. I head to the bathroom and strip, stepping into the tub. I let the water cascade down as I run my fingers through my hair.

I quickly shower, knowing Verity will be here before I'm done if I don't hurry. I get out and wrap my purple towel around me after putting my undergarments into place. I hear mom open the door as I get to my room and I know my blonde haired friend is here. Verity has been my saving grace this year. Not that Abel hasn't been here, it's just she's helped me cope. Ever since he got that damn bike, he's been playing with the porn stars of Uncle Jax's studio. I admit, I am a bit jealous of those girls, but only because they get Abel. Verity called me on it after spring break and I broke down about it. She even tried to get me to date some, but they weren't the biker my heart wanted.

"Hey chicka."

I smile and take my towel off, having lost modesty with my bestie a long time ago. "Hey."

She sits on my bed and I take down a denim skirt that reaches just below my ass and slip it on.

"Girl, you need a halter that shows the ring your daddy just put on you."

She pushes me out of the way to find the one she thinks I should wear, finally giving me a black halter. I slip it over my head and she ties it for me.

"Should I put up my curls or leave'em?" I ask, looking in the mirror.

I see her reflection as she contemplates her answer. "Twist it and put a clip in it that will let most hang over it, leaving some to frame your face."

I nod and twist my hair, putting my black butterfly clip in place. My make up is next and I add a bit of green to make the green pop in my hazel eyes. Red hair and hazel eyes is usually a curse but for some reason, I made it work. I had all sorts of callers, but no one special. I add a touch of red to my lips and then turn, ready to head out. I grab a pair of black stiletto booties and then we are on our way.

"Home by 2, Kim."

"YES MAMA." I call out as the door shuts.

We head over to my car and climb in to head to the field outside Charming. We park and I see a bike I didn't think would be here. Verity raises an eyebrow at me and I shrug as we get out. We make our way to the chest and pull out a drink. Being the daughter of the tattoo guy and the goddaughter of the "King of Charming" people tended to leave me alone at these things. I see a couple of new faces though, colored faces. I know they aren't from here as we only have two black families and their children are too young to be here. Verity and I make our way to some of the others that were dancing and join in. I feel a guy behind me and turn my head, thinking it's Abel.

He smiles. "Sorry, I scared ya. I'm Ben."

I smile back "Kim, it's ok."

I continue to dance with the guy, hoping my guardian doesn't make a big deal out of it. I think that makes it worse, Abel playing guardian. He likes to keep the guys away and then runs off to play somewhere else. I continue dancing with Ben and Verity gives me a thumbs us. I roll my eyes and she laughs, taking another guy we don't know and dancing.

"You dance good."

I smile. "You to, where you from?"

He chuckles. "Oakland. Staying with a friend for the summer and heard about the party. My brother is with your friend."

I nod and after a few more songs, Ben goes to get me a drink. I hadn't seen Abel all night and figure he's found some poor girl who thinks she can change him. I heard stories about Uncle Jax and from the look of it, Abel's no better. Aunt Nikki whooped my uncle though, that's what everyone's says anyway. I smile as Ben comes back and take the drink he offered, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I drink and calm down before Ben leads me back to dancing. The alcohol must be strong because I'm getting drunk a lot quicker than I usually do. I stop and Ben holds onto me as I get dizzy. I shake my head and see Abel. He stares at me and cocks a brow, nodding to Ben. I nod to tell him it's ok and he goes back to the girl he's talking to. I stomp down the jealousy and turn to dance face to face with Ben. I shake my head again as I can't get control of the spinning.

"Hey, you alright?" Ben asks.

"Can we sit for a moment?"

He smiles and nods and leads me to one of the cars so I can lean on the back of it. I don't pay attention to where I'm going and don't notice how far away we are till I can't hear the music anymore. "Be…"

He cuts me off by grabbing my face and kissing me. I try to back up, but he puts his arms around me. "Not so fast, babe. You've been teasing me all fucking night, I wanna play."

I try to call out and he covers my mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

My eyes widen as he pushes me against a tree, his fingers breaking through my lace. When he takes his hand away from my mouth, I go to scream again and he slaps me. I shake my head and he puts both of my hands above my head so I can't punch him. I try to move and he settles himself between my legs so I can't. I hear his pants drop and he covers my mouth again as he plunges into me so I can't scream. He breaks right through my barrier and keeps going, not caring how much he's hurting me.

I feel the tears rolling down my face and he just keeps telling me how much I seem to like it. I hear someone, but can't see them as Ben is pulled from me. I fall to the ground and try to cover myself since he ripped my shirt. I feel arms wrap around me and immediately know it's Abel. I break and he pulls his shirt off and put it on me. I hear him say something about his bike as he picks me up. He puts me in my car and we drive before anyone can notice that I'm shaking.

"Abel...Verity."

"She's fine, Kim. She's getting on my bike. Thank god she can drive it."

I nod, keeping my eyes closed. "Not home, don't take me home."

He slows down and pulls over. I feel his hands on my face and his breath close.

I open my eyes to see his blue ones, filled with concern. "I have to take you somewhere, cupcake."

I wipe my cheek and nod. "Chibs, the clubhouse. I don't anyone knowing."

He nods and sits back up, signaling to Verity to follow him. I lay my head on the seat and he takes my hand in his. I feel the tears fall as I begin to cry. That boy took the only thing I had worth anything and he wasn't at all the one I wanted to have it. I had always thought my first time would be special, not rape. I hear the party as we pull into the clubhouse and stiffen.

"Relax, dad and Nikki have the house tonight. I doubt either are here."

I hear the smile in his voice and nod. He gets out and comes over to my side. I hear the door open and then he picks me up. I wrap my arms around his neck as he leads me inside the clubhouse. I have my eyes closed, so I don't know if they are looking at me, but I'm assuming they are. I hear Abel ask for Chibs and the keep walking down to his dad's room. He doesn't get his own room till he patches. I only know we're in the room because Abel sits on the bed. I feel someone sit next to us and take my hand, knowing it's Verity.

"Abel, what happened? Why're ye here?"

I shake my head and Abel lays down with me, cradling me to him. "We have to tell him or he can't help, Kim."

I lay my head on his chest as my legs finally stretch out. I open my eyes to see Verity with tears and Chibs sitting in a chair beside the bed. I look up to Abel to see him looking at me. I nod and silently ask him to tell. I lay my head back down and close my eyes, more tears falling as my best guy friend tells the Scotsman what happened at the party.

"Kimmie, ye need ta go ta tha hospi'al."

I shake my head. "Don't want anyone to know, Chibs, please."

I look at him and he leans a bit, his elbows on his knees. "A'right. Ye havta go home, lassie. Yer ma and da'll be worried."

I sit up a bit, still keeping hold of Abel. "Alright."

"I can stay. Already told my mom I probably would, K."

I look at Verity and nod. "Thanks. I guess I should go home."

Abel sits up. "Want me to go?"

I shake my head. "It'll be suspicious if you come. You haven't exactly been at the house in a while, Abel. Verity can get me home."

I see something pass his face, but it's quickly gone so I don't think anything of it. Abel helps us to the car and then switches keys with Verity. We get in and she drives us home. My dad is home when we pull up and I notice it's about 1, so at least I made curfew. I get out without Verity helping, knowing I have to hold till I get to the room. We walk in and my parents are watching a movie.

"How was the party?"

I smile the best I can, "It was good, we're beat though and Verity drank some. I told her not to drive."

"Alright, hun. We'll see you in the morning."

I nod and we head to my room.

I pull off the offending clothing and slip into a pair of Abel's old sweat pants that he out grew and a SAMCRO shirt that I stole from him. Verity borrows some of my pajamas and climbs into bed with me. I had a full size bed, but she scooted over to me and held me to her as I cried. I felt her run her fingers through my hair, trying to help me calm down enough to sleep. I close my eyes and try to will the tears to stop long enough for me to rest, but they just keep coming. I feel the sobs and my friend holds me closer to her. She whispers that I'm alright, that I was strong and would get through this. She leaves her fingers to my hair and I finally calm down enough to let sleep come, knowing I wouldn't get much of it.

_And an update before the weekend! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favored, and followed already, it means a lot. I don't have time for another chapter tonight, but the next one will be Abel I think. Please leave a comment for me at the bottom. Till next time-Brianna_


	3. Issue

_**ABEL**_

I rode home in a daze. I was so fucking pissed off at the black fucker. I had a feeling about him, but Kim shook her head, so I thought it was alright. I recognized him too, Benjamin Marks. I had seen his dad come by and talk to mine. I know my dad isn't in that stuff anymore, but it didn't keep the blacks out of Charming. Marks' sister moved here and I'm sure that's why the fucker was at the party. I pull in by Thomas' bike, it was dad's old one. I rode the same one till I got mine. It's to learn is what dad and Nikki told us, so we don't wreck the new one and have control. I sit my helmet on the bar and head in, knowing my parents are probably still up. I open the door and see them watching a movie.

"Where's your shirt?"

I look at Nikki and shrug. "Don't wanna talk about it."

I turn to head to my room and my dad grabs my arm. "What's up, Abel? Your knuckles and face look like you need to talk about it."

I turn to look at him and sigh. "I really don't. Can't I just go to bed?"

"We're just worr…"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO WORRY. YOU'RE NOT MY MOM."

I saw her face and I just turned before I lost it. I have never yelled at her. I slam the door and pull my jeans off. I lay down and pull the biker bear that Kim gave me to me. I could feel my eyes start to sting as I try not to cry for my friend. I hear the knock and turn to the wall, hoping they don't open it. I know it's dad. I hear the door open. "Abel, talk to me. You had no right to what you said."

I keep my body to the wall, hoping he thinks I'm sleeping. I feel the bed shift and a hand on my body, causing a flinch. I turn and look at him, seeing the worry.

"I'll apologize to Nikki. I just really can't talk about it. She's been more of a mom than either of mine, but I promised, dad. I can't say anything. I kicked a black guys ass, that's all you need to know."

He just nods and gets up, shutting the door behind him.

I roll back over and try to calm down enough to sleep. I toss and turn all night, not able to get Kim out of my head. I roll over and grab my phone, texting Verity about our friend. I sit up and head to the shower, hoping it'll wake me up. I stand under the water and sigh. After I'm clean, I get out and wrap a towel around my waist. I open the door and head to my room to find my work stuff. I slip on a pair of jeans and grab my work shirt, heading to find Nikki. I find her cooking and go up to her, wrapping her in a hug. "I'm really sorry, Nikki."

She turned and looked at me. "It's ok. You're hurting though, and I can see it. Jax sees it. We don't like it when our children are hurting."

I nod. "I can't talk, really I can't. I made a promise."

She nods and points to the plate on the table, silently telling me to eat.

I had just sat down when my brother makes his way to the kitchen. He looks at me and I just shake my head, not wanting to talk about it anymore. Dad comes down as I finish and kisses Nikki. I want that one day, a woman strong enough for this life. I shake my head and rinse my plate before shrugging my shirt on and heading to the shop. I wanted to get an early start today to make it up to my dad and Nikki for how I've been acting. I get outside and get on the bike, taking off. I hear the beep of my phone as I turn the bike off at the shop. I pull it out of my pocket and see it's from Verity: _She didn't sleep._

I throw my phone and watch it crack and shatter on the concrete, Chibs and Tig outside. I look at them and Chibs holds out his smokes. I take one and light it, letting it take affect.

"Ye sleep?"

I just shake my head and throw the cigarette down as my father and Thomas show up. I get up and pick up the shattered phone as I hear Tig ask Chibs what's up. I take it to the trash and sigh, I would need a new one. I hear my dad call me over and I turn. He tells me that working on a car may help so I grab a wrench and get started. He puts me on oil changes as there are five for today. I think he's hoping I work through the aggression or something. I get through with the first one and drive it to the pick up area when I notice Kim's mustang pull up and both girls getting out. I take a rag and wipe my hands as I head over to them. I pull Kim to me and hold her, hoping it's helping. She wraps her arms around my waist and I can feel the little shivers as she's trying not to cry in front of everyone.

"You need a doctor, cupcake." I whisper into her hair as I lay my head on hers.

"I tried to get her to go, but she wanted you. She needs to talk about it, Abel."

I nod at Verity, who turns to get us a drink as I take my friend, my sister, to the table so we can sit. Chibs notices and I just shake my head. We sit down, Kim not letting me go. She has a hold of my shirt and I wrap her tighter in my arms. By now, I know that everyone knows she's here, including my parents and Thomas.

"Here, Nikki asked about her. Abel, we can't keep this a secret. She's breaking."

I nod and hold this girl to me. "You have to talk, cupcake. We don't know how to help you, but you need to tell our family."

"I can't, Abel. I'm all damaged, I don't want them to not love me anymore."

I pull her back and put her face in my hands, looking into her eyes. "We will love you just the same, Kimberly. Sam and your dad, my dad and Nikki, Thomas, Mikayla, and I will love you just the same as we did before that fucking party."

I wipe her tears as they run down her face and notice my parents walking over. "My dad and Nikki are coming over, cupcake."

She closes her eyes. "Clubhouse."

I nod and look at Verity, who nods and heads to my parents. I pick up my friend and take her back to the room my dad uses and sit her on the bed, laying back like we did last night. I look over as Verity opens the door, Nikki following her.

"I told your dad to wait, I think we should tell Nikki first. She's a girl, Abel."

I nod and wrap Kim tighter to me. "Nik's here."

She nods and turns to me. I shake my head. "You need to say it. Dad knows I kicked his ass, but if you don't say it out loud, don't mean it never happened."

I lean forward and kiss her forehead. "Please, I'm here, cupcake. I'm always here."

I watch as she looks at Nikki, who's sitting in the chair Chibs was in last night, Verity holding Kim's hand on the other side of the bed. We all just stare at each other and wait. I know she's fighting with herself and rub my fingers up and down her arm to relax her. She turns her head to my chest and I can feel her lips moving, trying to be strong. I kiss her hair and whisper that it's going to be ok. She nods and turns to Nikki. "Last night, at the party…."

I hold her closer to me as she struggles with the words. She sits up, keeping her hands on me as she looks at the woman. "A guy, he...he...I was raped."

I hear Nikki gasp and she pulls Kim out of my arms. I grab hold of the hand I can reach so she knows I'm here. I hear the sobs come out of her and my eyes stinging with tears. Nikki pulls back and holds Kim's face. I don't hear what was said, but Kim just nods. Nikki takes her from me and leads her out. I sit up and run a hand down my face. "Where…"

"To the tattoo shop."

I look at Verity and follow her back out. We get outside to see my dad and brother smoking with Happy. I don't know if Nikki told them so I just take a cigarette, offering one to Verity. She doesn't normally smoke, but it's been a stressful 12 hours. She takes it and smiles. I light mine and take a drag. My dad looks at me to ask if I'm alright and I just nod, looking away so he doesn't ask anything else. We all turn as we see a black SUV pull in and Jax gets up to see what they want. I see the black man get out and head that way. Someone grabs my hand and I turn to see Verity. "It won't help."

We stare until she gets me to sit on the table and not to the guy. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, trying to get the anger controlled.

"Abel, he says you beat his son."

I look up and see dad with August Marks. "Yea, so."

I see the anger on both men and sigh, running a hand through my hair. "Ask Kim, you aren't getting anything else out of me. I promised. Nikki knows."

I keep my eyes on my dad and can tell he knows he has to be serious for it to be about Kim. He turns and looks at August. "If it concerns my goddaughter, I'm not going to do anything. My sons are very protective of her and they don't usually resort to violence."

They walk off and I notice Nikki coming to me. She pulls me to her and hugs me, letting me know that it's going to be alright.

"Where is she?"

"Sam's taking her to the doctor to make sure she's alright. You did good, she told us that you got the fucker before he did worse. We think she was drugged, Abel. I know a bit about that and told her I'd talk when she was ready."

I nod against her neck and she pulls back as Jax calls her. "It was Mr. Marks' kid."

She just nods and heads over.

I saw the anger in the way she walked and I knew that black man was going to get a piece on how he teaches his son on respecting women. Kim looks at me as Aunt Sam helps her into the car and I smile, letting her know I'm still here. She nods and get in, Sam driving them. I get back up and Verity comes over to talk to me as I work on the oil changes while we wait for our friend. We talk about unimportant things, and I know she's trying to keep my head off the girl that left. We were both worried for our friend. I wipe my hands as I finish the second one and Nikki tells us she's heading to get lunch. I sit and take out a smoke.

"Was she…" I trail off, not knowing how to ask it.

"Yes, she was saving herself for someone, I think."

I knew she wasn't going to say anything else about it. I get up after I'm finished and leave Verity at the table with Happy, going to finish another car before my stepmom gets back with lunch. Nikki comes back with pizza and I see Kim's car pull in behind hers. Verity and I watch as Sam leads Kim over to the tattoo shop and I sigh. Verity touches my arm and I try to smile. I wasn't as close to her as Kim was, but was thankful she stayed and waited. I watch as she gets up and heads across the street. I get up and throw my stuff in the can before starting on the third car for the afternoon, hoping I get done in time to head out.

I don't talk to anyone all after noon and get the remaining cars on my list finished so the owners can pick them up after work. I give the keys to Nikki and then head to my bike. I take off and ride till I reach the studio. I needed to release the energy that was built up because of what happened to my friend. I walk in and nod to security as I sit next to Lyla, who's working on a new movie. She smiles and touches my shoulder in hello, not taking her eyes off the girls. I watch the girls and smile to myself, glad I came up here today. I hear Lyla yell cut and then the redhead comes toward me. I had a fascination with this one. Lyla has told me that I have a type. I don't think that's it, this girl is gorgeous and the things she can do...well, don't even get me started. She holds out her hand and I take it, letting her lead me back to where, just for a few hours, I can forget the trouble my friend is going through.

_And Abel's reaction. Thanks to all you that favored, followed, and reviewed! Please continue to do so. I don't know who I'm going to post now, any suggestions will be considered if you want a specific person's POV. This one came to me last night as I was trying to go to sleep and I had to write it before I forgot it. Till Next Time-Brianna_


	4. Talk

_**JAX**_

I watched my son for the next few days as his aggression got a bit worse. Nikki wouldn't talk and Matt didn't know what happened. I wish I knew what did so that I could help. Nikki and Sam have both said that if we knew, Matt and I would end up in a cell. I also noticed a change in my goddaughter. She wasn't her bubbly self, she seemed very depressed. My darling wife told me she'd be fine, just needed to sort out things. Abel's no better as he's at the studio with Lyla more than home these days. I'm not stupid, I see the looks he gives his friend. I had the same problem when I was figuring out Nikki.

The only difference is that Kim's still hurting and Nikki wasn't when we met. The teens have been close since they met and I know it's killing my son to not be able to help her. Thomas can see it and has tried to ask his brother. Abel shrugs it off though, keeping his promise to the girl. Thomas finally told me about Shelly, a girl who just moved here. I was glad at least one of my kids seemed to finally have a bit of happiness, especially Thomas. He keeps himself so closed off, it's good for him to open up to someone. Mikayla was a beautiful young lady and I kept a gun close because you never know when she's going to finally bring a boy home.

"Jax…"

I look over at my wife and smiled, "Just thinking, Nik. I'm worried about Abel."

She sits on the table with me. "I know, babe. They're going to get better. I have never seen him work as hard as he does now. Cars must have the same affect on him that it does on you."

I chuckle and look over at my son working with Chibs. I

take out a smoke and light it. Nikki and I don't talk, she just puts her head on my shoulder. I grab her hand and bring it to my lips, kissing the knuckle. I love the hell out of this woman. She knows when I need a good kick in my ass or just someone to sit beside me. I lay my head on hers and sigh as we watch the boys. Being the boss, I didn't have much to work on anymore. I usually did the rebuilds more than anything. We both look over as we see Kim's car pull up and she gets out. I look at my son, who grabs a rag and heads over.

"You know he's in denial."

I look down at my wife, who keeps her head on me and looking at the kids. "As much as we tried to be I imagine. Whatever happened to her, they are both hurting."

I feel her body as she lets out a breath. "I know."

We continue to watch as the conversation between Abel and Kim starts to heat up. They are trying to keep it at a low volume, but I know my son. His anger is just as bad as mine.

"I DON'T CARE, ABEL. LEAVE ME ALONE. GO TO THE FUCKING PORN STUDIO AND LEAVE ME ALONE. I DON'T NEED YOU HELP."

We watch as she turns and my son grabs her arm, turning her around.

"YOU ARE HURTING, KIMBERLY. I WANNA HELP AND YOU WON'T LET ME CLOSE ANYMORE. I KICKED HIS ASS FOR YOU, I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU. JUST LET ME IN."

We watch as she slaps him across his face and then takes off in the car. Nikki heads over to the tattoo shop where Matt and Sam are now outside watching. I keep my eyes on Abel, who throws the rag. I watch as he turns and heads to his bike, taking off. I turn my head back to my wife and see her get in a car with Sam, going after Kim is my guess. I put out the cigarette and head to my bike to go after my son. I know where he's going and I'm finally going to get it out of him. He's hurting and he needs to talk about it.

"Jackie, leave'em be."

I turn to Chibs, who backs up with his hands up. I get on my bike and take off for Cara Cara. I ride and luckily get both green lights out of town. I pull up next to Abel's bike and stop mine. I put the kickstand down and take the helmet off, grabbing the keys. I walk in and straight passed the security. Lyla sees me and points. I nod and turn left, heading to the rooms. I find the only door shut and slam it open, scaring both parties. Abel just looks at me and the red head grabs a sheet.

"OUT."

She just nods and grabs her close. I throw jeans at Abel and shut the door. "Get them on."

He gets up and gets his pants on while I stand in front of the closed door. He looks at me as he buttons them and I keep my gaze on him. "You need to talk before you lose that girl."

He rolls his eyes and I walk up to him. "I mean it, Abel. You're even fucking the red porn pussy. Don't you get it?"

He looks at me and for a second, emotion runs in his face. "Get what?"

I can feel the anger. "You need to admit it to yourself the real reason you're pissed at Kim. You need to admit how much you care for her or you're going to lose her."

He rolls his eyes again. "Kim is like my sister. Nothing's going to change it. You don't even know what's going on, dad. Just leav…"

"I will not leave it. That girl has a control over you, why can't you see it? I know where you are, Abel. I have been there myself...twice."

"Where? Just where do you think I am, Jax?"

I could feel the anger at that. They never called me Jax, I didn't let them. "Love, Abel. Love."

I see the defense in his face and I know he's going to fight it. "I'm not…"

"Yes you are. You have been there for a while now, but since you're fucking birthday you've been here. What, wanna try it out before you tie yourself down. I get it, I did it. I even took Ima while Tara was pregnant with your brother to push her away. I see you look at your stepmother and I know you want that. You want a woman to put up with your shit, so why do this? You have one if you'd just let yourself have her."

"I'M TOO DAMAGED TO GET THAT."

I stumble back as his words hit me. I just look at him and watch him sit on the bed. I run a hand down my face as my boy breaks down. He was always the stronger of the two, but where Thomas was passed it, it looked like Abel wasn't. I walk quietly over and kneel down in front of him. I lift his face to get him to look at me. "You listen to me, son. You are not damaged. You deserve happiness and you definitely deserve love. Don't let anyone else tell you differently. Kim was hurt in a bad way all those years ago too, doesn't she deserve it?"

I see the tears in his eyes as he looks at me. "She does more that anyone, but I can't. Dad, she won't let me. Half the time I'm up here anymore, I talk to Lyla. I've tried to cut back on the girls. Today, I just needed to let it go. She won't let me help her and I'm not strong enough."

I pull him to me and hug him. We end up falling on the floor and I hold my son. "Talk to me, Abel."

"Nikki told me not to tell you. She doesn't want you arrested." I hear him whisper.

I try not to chuckle as my wife's words are very true if the situation calls for it. I pull back and he leans against the bed. We hadn't really been this serious since Tara, but I'm not sure who's fault that was. "I promise not to go to jail, Abel. I need to help you."

I watch as he runs a hand down his face and a sigh leaves his body. We sit there, just breathing as I let my son figure out what he wants to do. I feel my phone vibrate and I know it's Nikki. I pull it out and send her a text that we're both fine. I slip it back into my pocket and look back at my son.

Abel lets out another sigh. "Ben Marks raped Kim, dad."

I take in a breath, not knowing what to say. I knew why my wife kept this from me. I really want to hurt the kid. I also knew this was why Matt didn't know.

"Oh son." I pull him back to me and give him a hug.

"I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me, I can't touch her, she's falling apart. Tell me what to do?"

I lay my head on his and sigh. "Be there, that's all you can do. Stop coming up here unless it's to talk to Lyla is another way. When your grandmother was raped, she felt dirty. She thought Clay didn't want her anymore. You have to show her you want her anyway. You need to admit how you feel, Abel."

He pulls back and looks at me. "I have never told her, dad. She'll think I'm lying."

"Then show her you aren't. Nikki and I make it look easy, but we fought a lot when we met. Hell, you've heard us fight over the years. Love isn't easy and till she knows she can trust you not to stick your dick in other holes, she's not going to believe it. Leave the red porn alone and stay away."

He lets out a breath and gets up. I wait for him to slip his shirt and shoes on before we head out. We ride home and he turns to head to Kim's as I keep on the road to our house. I wasn't going to tell my wife I knew the issue with my son, but I was going to kiss the hell out of her. All I could do was hope that the kids figured it out and soon. I pull up the drive to see my wife waiting on me. I get off and pull her to me as she meets me halfway. I put my lips on hers and kiss her. She smiles and I pull back, leaving my hands to cradle her face. "I love the shit out of you."

"I love you. Abel?"

I kiss her forehead. "He'll be ok. I talked to him, hopefully it'll help."

She nods. "He told you."

I just nod and pull her to me. I whisper promises that I'm not going to jail as we stand in the yard. We turn as a car pulls to the sidewalk and Mikayla gets out, finally home from a trip with a friend. She gives us both hugs and goes in to unpack.

"I made lasagna, we should get in. Thomas is bringing Shelly."

I look down at my wife. "Good, I wanna meet her. Abel turned to Kim's."

She nods and takes my hand, leading me in our house.

_I know this is more dialogue, but it was needed for the story. Thanks for the reviews, follows, and favors! Please continue to do so as I love getting the comments! I'm glad you guys are liking it! -Brianna_


	5. Disclaimer

OMG, I can't believe I forgot this...I don't own anything you own, I'm not cool enough. I am also working on a big end of semester paper but am trying to find time for the story. Please don't give up on me.! 


	6. Point Made

_**KIM**_

Everything around me was closing in on me. Abel showing up at my house and refusing to leave was the worse. He swears on his feelings, but I know where he goes at night. Those girls, while being whores, weren't damaged. He didn't watch them get fucking raped and he sure as hell hasn't seen them at their lowest. He couldn't love me, no one ever will. I know this because since I was born, people have taken advantage of me. My egg donor let that man fuck with me, every guy I have dated tried something at one point, Ben, and now Abel. What is it about me? It's like I attract the wrong men. If it was any other day, any other circumstance, I would be ecstatic to hear Abel tell me the things he did. Now, I know he's just saying these things like "love" and "wanting me" to try to make me feel better. It's like now that I'm used, he wants a stab at me.

Well, I got news for Abel Jackson Teller, he wont get me. There's no way in hell he's going to get to touch me, not out of pity. I finally get out of bed, knowing dad needs me to help at the shop today. I pull on a pair of yoga pants and a wide neck tee that hangs off one shoulder. My skirts and shorts don't get worn anymore, they just lead to guys thinking they get me. I pull my hair in a messy bun, not even bothering with brushing it, and walk out without make up. If I look like shit maybe they'll stay away. I hadn't slept in weeks and I down my second cup of coffee before getting in the car. I hear the beep of my phone, signalling another fucking text from Abel and ignore it. I hadn't talked to him since he "declared" himself.

I pull up in my spot at the garage and hurry over before anyone notices me. I walk into the shop and sit my purse under the register. I pull out my sketch pad and quietly draw as my dad opens the shop for the day. He doesn't try to talk to me anymore as Sam and Aunt Nikki told him to just let me be, that I'd get out of this funk I was in. Not fucking likely. I had come to terms with the fact that that I'd just be here, coasting through. It's a good thing I didn't need to work, really. My egg donor was rich and the day she croaked, I got a shit ton of money. I hear the ding of the door and look up to see Thomas.

"Hey, you."

He smiles and leans on the counter. "Hey, ya look like shit, y'know?"

I chuckle, "Thanks, it was my goal for the day, looking like shit. How's the thing with Shelly?"

I watched his face light up and sigh, knowing I wouldn't get that. He tells me how much she makes him happy and I try not to let the tears fall, I wanted that. A guy that I made happy, but thanks to Benjamin fucking Marks, my life was doomed to solitude.

"Thomas, son, what ya need?"

Thomas and I turned to dad as he answered. "Abel wanted me to check on your daughter, apparently she won't talk to him. Oh and dad and Nik wanted to know if y'all wanted to do dinner."

I ignored the look my dad gave me as he answered my friend. I kept my eyes on the register as I heard Thomas leave. I knew my dad was still standing there though, he was always standing there. I finally lifted my eyes to his and he sighs, "I wish you'd talk, baby. I hate seeing you hurting and it's not like you to keep from Abel."

I could feel the tears as I saw how broken this was making my dad. He has always been my rock, the one person who loved me no matter what. I walked around and put my arms around him. "I was raped a few weeks ago, daddy."

I felt his arms tighten around and his body start to shake. I felt his knees hit mine as what I told him hit him and we were on the ground. He pulled me to him and kissed my hair. "Abel?"

I pulled back and shook my head. "No, he stopped it from getting worse than what already happened. He just has shitty timing and needs to figure out he can't be with me."

I see the confused look on the older man's face and sigh. "He chose after the rape to tell me he has feeling for me that he's been fighting forever. That Uncle Jax got him to admit it."

My dad cups my face in his hands and sighs. "He's always loved you and you him, baby girl. Ever since you were little, he's always looked out for you. I remember how much Jax fought with Nikki when she moved here. He didn't think he deserved her because of the life he had, with Tara and his friend dying. I think on some level Abel's the same. You both had such a hard time till we got you out of the situations you were in. What if he thought he didn't deserve you, baby?"

I took in what he said as we continued to sit on the floor. Could that be it? Abel didn't think he could have me because of what his mom put him through with his step dad? I stand up and help my dad before walking out the door. I didn't say anything, just walked across the street. Abel was sitting next to Uncle Jax, smoking when they both noticed me. They looked just alike and I smiled as I saw him look at me. I watched as he got up and made his way to me. When we met, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him with all I had. I sigh when I feel him respond and wrap his arms around me. When air was needed, he pulled back and put his forehead to mine. "What was that for? Not that I'm sad it happened, mind you."

I smiled and looked at him. "I talked to dad, he made a good point. I just don't see why you'd want me, Abel. Not after…"

He cupped my face, neither of us noticing the men around the shop. "I felt this way before that fucker and I hate myself for not going with my instinct on him. Just don't shut me out again."

I nod and take in his face to see he looked just as bad as I did. This was really hurting him, I was hurting him, and that hurt me more than I could ever stress. I pulled him to me again, just hugging him. He wrapped his arms around me and just held me. I don't know how long we were holding each other and I couldn't give a fuck.

He finally pulled back and took my hand. "I gotta work, but can we talk later?"

I nod and smile as he kisses my forehead before turning back to his dad.

I see the smile on Uncle Jax as he nods to me and follows his son to the bay they were at today. I smile to myself and go back to the tat shop with my dad. I walk in to see Sam at the drawing board and my dad sitting up for a girl that must have came in while I was with Abel. I smile at her and take my seat at the counter, taking my sketchbook out again. I continue on a drawing I was working on as I hear Sam go over what she drew up with the girl. Apparently she wanted a cover up of some guy's name. Why you'd get a name tattooed on your body was beyond me. With this thought, popped up the blonde boy working on cars with his dad.

I smiled as the thought of his crow popped in my head. It wasn't a name, but I knew what went through the girls head when she got that tat. I would get one for Abel in a heartbeat, he just had to get patched first. I knew he wanted to stay with Jax and work on cars, be in the club. Thomas, while he loved his parents, was heavily leaning on college. I got his reasoning in wanting to help as I did also, but college wasn't for me. I sigh as I hear the buzz of the gun start and smile, I loved that sound. I had been thinking on some ink, but didn't know what I wanted yet. My mom and dad told me to make sure it was something I wanted forever.

I lay my head on the counter, trying to not fall asleep. I really needed to figure this out, but everytime I closed my eyes at night, Ben was there. It was like he was in my room. I hadn't told anyone and I knew that Aunt Nikki could help the most. I knew how my dad met her, and that she overcame it, gaining the most wonderful man besides my daddy. I sat up when I felt my mom touch me. "I'm ok, I think I'm going to talk to Nikki."

Sam smiled, "Alright. I saw you with Abel."

I smiled and shrugged. "Dad helped with that."

She nodded and I went back out to find my godmother across the street. As I walked up a prospect headed my way. I rolled my eyes and dodged him, running into Jax.

"Hey, you look a bit pissed, Kim."

I smiled. "Maybe you should let Abel prospect early, y'know to keep the gross ones away."

I see him look at his prospect, who cowers in the other direction. "We have alcohol and while he's 18 and I'm not stupid, we can't."

I let out a breath, "I know. Where's my aunt?"

"Office."

I nod and smile. He takes his arms off me and I go to find my aunt. I open the office to see her talking to someone on the phone. I sit on the couch after shutting the door to wait on her. I lay down and am almost asleep when I hear the phone sit down. I look over to see Nikki in a chair next in front of me, smiling at me.

"How did you do it?"

I didn't need to elaborate as I knew she would know. She sighs and comes to the couch. I sit up and she sits next to me. We turn so we're facing each other and I stay quiet, knowing she's trying to get her thoughts in order.

"It wasn't easy, Kimberly. I was drugged too and I think that hit me worse than the actual rape did. I knew the guy and even went out with him a few times. I just wasn't ready and he was tired of waiting on me."

I looked down at my hands and let out a breath, "I see him when I sleep. I haven't really slept since."

I feel her get closer and put an arm around me. "I know what Abel's told you and I saw what happened. For me to sleep your dad had to be in bed holding me and telling me I was ok, that I was strong and beautiful. I'm not saying putting my stepson in bed with you, or anything like that. But to have a man, one I barely know, tell me these things...I slowly began to feel it. Abel would do anything for you, baby."

I looked up at her. "Do you think he'd be able to do that? To hold me in bed and not do anything? We both know Teller's, hell I'm sure Thomas already has Shelly on her back."

Nikki chuckled and I followed with her.

"Kim, I think if you told him you couldn't sleep, he'd do it anyway. His dad is the same way. Before we got married and just found out about Mikayla, I was targeted by some guy who wanted to get at the club. Hell, till Mikayla was born, we weren't sure her dad was Jax. He stayed with me though, he told me I was beautiful. He didn't sleep in the bed with me, I wouldn't let him, but when the boys weren't there, he was in the floor next to my bed and held my hand till I fell asleep."

I smiled as I thought about Jax and she was right, Abel's just like him. I gave her a hug and she hugged me back, telling me to talk to Abel. We sit back as the door opened and the man of the hour walked in.

"Everything ok?"

Nikki got up and smiled, taking the keys from him. "Just girl talk, Abel."

He kept his eyes on mine and I nodded.

He smiled and turned to go back out to work on whatever. I got up and gave my aunt another hug before heading to the table. I found Jax with Chibs and stole a cigarette from my Uncle. I sat between them and listened to them cut up. It was nice hearing the old man cut up with my Uncle. Chibs asked how I was coping and I just shrugged. Sometimes I was good, others not so much. I smiled as I saw Abel wipe his hands and come over to us, Chibs getting up to head over to Happy for something. He sat next to me and took my hand after starting up his own smoke. Jax left us to our own devices, going over to Juice.

I laid my head on his shoulder and told him what I talked about with Nikki, using her advice. He offered to lay with me, even in the floor. I silently laughed as he said that as I didn't mention that his dad did that. He moved my face up to look into his. I smile as he leans in and pecks me lightly. "I'm not going anywhere." he whispers as he pulls back.

I smile up at him and look in his eyes. "Can you lay with me? I need a nap."

He looks up and see Nikki nod. He looks back down at me. "C'mon, lets get you some sleep."

I smile as he leads me back to the clubhouse and to his daddy's room.

_**Hey everyone! I'm back after finishing up the paper. I am moving so that will take time, but I do have more to put into finishing the story. My ending still hasn't changed, I am just trying to figure everything out to get there. Mostly how long will Kim will get past this. I know it takes a while, so I'm just trying to figure out the timeline for the future chapters. Also, I was going to try to pattern out the chapters, but I don't think that's going to work, so I'm just going to go with whatever POV pops into my head next. This may turn into more of Abel/Kim than Nikki/Jax. They will make an appearance though, but for what I need for plot wise and such, it's more Abel/Kim. Please remember to comment at the bottom and I'll try to have then next up later today or tomorrow! :)B**_


	7. Help

_**ABEL**_

Laying with Kim these last few weeks has been nothing but bittersweet. I wasn't used to sleeping next to a girl, let alone one I knew wasn't going to take her clothes off. It had been three months since that fucked up party, but I could see small changes in her. Verity didn't come around as often and I wasn't sure why that was. Kim wouldn't tell me either, just shrugged about it. I look down at the red head in my arms and sigh, running my fingers through her hair. She had a dream last night and since she talked in her sleep, I got a feeling what it was about. The sounds with my name didn't help me either. I had made a strong point to stay away from the girls at the studio as my dad was right. I needed to prove to Kim how much she meant to me and that included not dipping in pussy that I didn't belong in.

I knew my control was wavering though. Every time I kissed the girl in my arms, I wanted so much more. We made out a lot, but I never moved my hands anywhere, I was too scared she'd back track and then I wouldn't get her at all. Last night she looked at me with worry and sadness in her eyes, also acceptance. I didn't know what to make of that. I wanted her to be happy, I wanted to make her smile like she used to and keep the damn thing on her face. I felt her muscles twitch as she started to wake and smiled down at her. She looked up at me and wrapped her little fingers around my neck, bringing her face closer to mine. I tried to contain myself as her tongue asked for entrance, letting her have it. She moaned as we tasted each other and I pulled her closer to me, pulling her on top of me. I was thanking whoever for letting me remember my sweats so hopefully she couldn't feel what she did to me.

She pulled back and my hands fell to her thighs as hers went to my chest, her eyes looking at mine. I could see that hers had darkened and knew mine were probably dark with lust as well. I made sure my love for her was stronger than the lust though, I needed her to know what she meant to me. I saw her acceptance again and she turned to get off me. I watched as she grabbed some jeans and a shirt, heading to the bathroom to change. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, she was going to be the death of me. I sit up as she came back and smiled at her as she sit to brush her hair. I took the brush from her and continued for her, loving to feel her hair through my fingers. She smiles at me through our reflection and I return it as I braid her hair for her, something I hadn't done since we were kids and she showed me how. I kiss her temple and then move to grab my jeans and head to the bathroom. I change out of my sweats and do my business before heading back for my shirt.

"But he doesn't touch me, mom. I'm damaged so I get it."

I pull back from the door and head to the kitchen, knowing she wouldn't want me to hear her with Aunt Sam. Matt is in the kitchen and hands me a cup of coffee. I just nod and sit, trying to figure out what I just heard from the girl in her room.

"Talk, Abel."

I shake my head at Matt, sipping on the coffee. I knew he was here, but I needed my dad. I heard Kim's door open and looked up as she came into the kitchen, Sam following. She gave me a small smile as she grabbed her a cup. I smiled back and got up to grab my shirt. I pulled it over my head and shrugged my mechanic shirt over it before pulling my converse on and heading back to Kim, pulling my hair in a small ponytail.

"Ready?" I ask as I enter the kitchen again.

"Um, mom asked me to go shopping."

I nod and kiss her on her head. "Alright. See you tonight?"

She smiles and nods. I nod to the adults in the room and then make my out to my bike. I get on and strap my helmet into place. I back out and look up as Kim comes out. I still my feet as she comes up to me, kissing me softly.

"You ok?"

I smile as she pulls back to look at me. "Yeah, have fun with your mom."

She nods and I turn my bike to take off. The one sentence I heard from her today still in my head as I pull up to the shop, thankful my dad and Nikki are both here already. I don't really know if I need my dad to help or my stepmom. I had never really talked to her about girls, but she had similar things to Kim happen to her. I walked up to them as they were at the table.

"Abel?"

I shuffled my feet and looked at the ground. I felt a hand and looked up to see my dad and Nikki both looking at me, the latter holding my arm.

"I don't know what to do. I can't talk to Kim because I don't want her to think I did it on purpose."

"Clubhouse?" I heard Nikki as my dad.

He nodded and they led me into church. My stepmom shut the door and my dad sit in his chair, Nikki in Chibs'. I sat in Happy's chair and put my elbows on the table, my fists gripping my hair. They didn't say anything, just waited for me to be ready to talk to them. I sigh and lean back.

"I over heard Kim and Sam when I got out of the bathroom this morning and I don't know what to do. Kim said something about me not touching her and that she gets it because she's damaged. I just didn't want to scare her. I really don't know what to do."

I looked at my parents who were looking at me with sympathy, not what I needed but I got it, really I did. Nikki leans forward and takes one of my hands in hers. "You love her, you need to show her. Not full out sex, you don't want to scare her. But you need to show her you want to. I've been there and not to totally gross you out, but your dad actually helped me more than he knew at the time. I didn't do boyfriends because of my experience and was drugged when he found me."

I took in what she said and nodded. "But how? The fucker ripped her clothes off her pretty much, her shirt ripped down the middle. How will I not scare her? I want to touch her so fucking bad, Nikki."

This was the time I was glad Thomas and I were always able to be open with them. They never judged us for anything and we both knew we could come to them with whatever, Mikayla as well.

"Nikki, Can I talk to him?"

Nikki nods and leaves me with dad. I don't look at him, just out the window that's above him. We sit there for a minute or two and I start to fidget, not knowing what he wants to say.

"Abel…"

I look at him to find him looking at me. I just nod, not wanting to talk, just be told what to do. My dad sighs and leans into me a bit.

"Take her for a ride tonight. Bring her back her, let us worry about Sam and Matt. You need a neutral place, son. You can use my room. I'm not saying sleep with her, she probably won't let you right now anyway. Let me take care of necessities, you just get her back here somehow, alright."

I nod and he grips my shoulder a bit before heading back out. I put my hands back on my head and sigh. A ride, I could do that, it was simple. Just a ride and then back here. It made sense, I wasn't going to touch her at her house. I didn't wanna get shot if she screamed out. While Matt knew I'd never hurt his baby girl, she's been through something fierce.

I finally get up and walk back out to work on the car I had lined up with Thomas today. Seeing my brother finally happy was a good thing. George had done more to him than me and I knew it was hard for him to open to others, let alone girls. I walked out to see Mikayla and smiled. She ran to me and hugged me, telling me she missed me. With me being at Kim's I hadn't seen much of my sister. Thomas and I had always been very protective of her. I sit with her on the table and pulled out a smoke.

"How's Kim?"

I smiled and looked at my sister after lighting my cigarette. "Better. How was the trip?"

"It was good. Don't tell dad, but Stacey's brother kissed me."

I scowled at that, I didn't like boys kissing on my sister. It was her first one, that I knew of anyway, but still. She was my sister.

"How old?"

I see her blush and try to control my anger as she answers. "14, he's a year above us. Stacey caught us and squealed. She thinks it's awesome."

I took a drag and let the smoke out before answering. "He ask you out or just kiss you?"

Her blushed showed again and I smiled, she really liked him.

"He asked me to take a walk with him, but we'd been talking and stuff for days. We walked around the cabin down to the lake and sit on the rocks. We watched the sunset and then he kissed me. He said he really likes me. Will dad kill him?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "You are the princess of this fine business and your worried about dad. I'd be more worried about Tig, Chibs, and Happy."

She groaned. "I forgot about grandpa. Jeff's going to get hurt, I just know it."

I put out my cigarette and sighed. "Listen, as much as the idea of my little sister dating is, I won't touch him unless he hurts you. I'm pretty sure Thomas and dad are the same. Get Nikki on your side and you got pretty much the whole club."

I watched her smirk as she thought about what I just said. "Thanks, Abel!"

I nod as she goes off to find my stepmother.

I sigh and get up, today was too much and it's only 11. I walk over to my brother and he passes me a wrench and tells me about the tune up we're on for the day. I get under the car and get the pan off so the oil can run through it. We work passed lunch as he has a date and I wanna take out Kim. When I finally emerge, I notice my sister and Nikki with bags of stuff heading into the clubhouse. I look at dad and he shakes his head, telling me not to worry about. I nod and wipe my hands, heading to the tat shop. I walk in to see Matt working on someone and Sam at the drawing table.

"She's in the bathroom, Abel." Sam tells me, not looking up.

I not and sit on the couch. I lean back and sigh. I hear the door open beside me and smile as someone plops down next to me. I take her hand and look over at her.

"Hey, wanna ride with me today?"

She nods, "Yea, where to?"

I just shrug, "Dunno, but I'm going home to shower and change. Pick you up in about an hour?"

She smiles, "I'll stay here with dad and Sam."

I nod and kiss her forehead before walking out, saying bye to her parents. I walk back across the street and get on my bike as a blue chevy convertible pulls up. I let out a breath as I know who it is, it's Suzanna, and she's looking for me. I strap my helmet and almost get the damn machine started whens he gets to me.

"Hey, Abel."

"Can you move?"

She just gets closer and I roll my eyes, "I have a date and I don't really wanna be late. Go home, Su."

I see something in her eyes and I just take off. I don't even fucking care if I hit her. She wouldn't get between me and my mission to make my girl feel special. I still didn't have a clue what my parents were doing, but I had a time to keep. I get home and pull in, noticing Thomas' bike in the drive. I go in and chuckle as my wonderful brother jumps off the couch.

"I'm just taking a shower. Don't mind me."

I heard a girlish giggle as I shut the bathroom door. I quickly showered and then wrapped a towel around me. Dad had added another room to the house and so I was right across the hall from the bathroom now. I quickly shut my bedroom door and went to my dresser. I pulled out some boxers and slipped them on before grabbing some jeans from my closet. I slipped those on and then pulled a blue button up and shrugging it on. I buttoned it up and then rolled the sleeves to my elbows before walking back out. Thomas and Shelly were now watching a movie and I chuckled to myself. "I'm heading to get Kim, Mikayla's with Nik and dad."

He just nodded and I shut the door. I got back on my bike and made my way to the tat shop for my girl. She was waiting outside at the shop, standing toe to toe with Suzanna. I let out a breath as I parked and came up to them, wrapping my arms around Kim and pulling her close. I kissed her temple before talking. "Hey, you ready?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "Yea, let's go."

I ignored the other girl, hoping it helped with Kim's issues. I got on and helped her get behind me. She had her own helmet and after we both had them on, I pulled out, leaving the other girl in the squeal of my tires.

_**And we have Abel...Thanks to all the reviews I've gotten while writing this, they mean a lot. Please remember to leave little comments for me at the bottom! :)B**_


	8. Filler

_**JAX**_

Seeing Abel this morning was awful. He looked so lost, so helpless. I knew it took a lot for him to come to us. I also knew he wasn't just afraid of losing Kim, but pushing her away. He hadn't dealt with everything from George and I didn't know how that would affect the progress of the relationship with his friend. I walked out of church and went directly to my lovely wife. I could be romantic, but she was the best at fixing up what I needed. I found her in the office and shut the door. After telling her my plan, she walked right out to get started, telling me I was on office duty for the day. I smiled as my daughter waved at me and then got in the car with her mother. I headed over to help Tig with rebuilding an engine, trying not to think of my children. I had one finally out of his shell, one who thinks he is but really isn't, and one who looks just like her mother and the boys would be calling soon enough. I have no fucking clue how I was going to deal with Mikayla dating. Hell, when my sons started noticing girls was bad enough and that talk was something I didn't want to have. I was actually thankful that Nikki got to do that with Mikayla as I think I would just make us both so fucking uncomfortable and awkward it wasn't funny.

"Hey, how's Abel?"

I shook my head as I got to Tig. "Alright, I guess. Kim's the first girl he's actually been interested in, the only one. With everything that's happened to them, who the fuck knows really."

"He's just like you, they'll get through it."

I sighed and looked at the man next to me. "Thanks."

He just nods and we get to work. We spend most of the morning and some of the afternoon on this fucking car. I really wonder at times how people drive. I see my wife get back and smile as she has recruited our daughter in helping. I see Abel looking at me and I shake my head, telling him not to worry. I wipe my hands and head over to the tat shop after I notice that Abel leaves. I walk in and see Kim walking out to talk to Nikki. I walk over and lean against the doorway, watching Matt at work.

"What Jax?"

"Your daughter will most likely not be home. Abel overheard something and is wanting to do something special. He asked me and Nik and we both advised no sex, but he's afraid of losing her if he pushes too far. They will be at the clubhouse, I didn't think you'd appreciate them at your house if whatever happens makes her scream."

Matt stills his hand on his canvas and pulls back to look at me. "What did he over hear? I knew he was off this morning."

"Not that important, just her having to work through shit and thinking he doesn't wanna do things with her. She still feels a bit damaged I think. He's taking Nikki's advice on this and I'm just helping him sit it up."

He nods. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know. And you're right. If whatever works, I may shoot him if she sounds hurt."

I don't reply as I hear Sam come into the area and smile.

"Hey, wanna do dinner?"

I just nod and tell her I'll ask Nikki. I leave them to it and head back out, seeing my son leave with Kim and brushing off Suzanna, who looked livid. I walk up as Nikki comes out of the office and walk up to her.

"It's all set, baby."

I give her a kiss. "Good, I told Matt. What's the cunt want?"

"Your son, what else."

I both turn to look at the bitch who's walking over to us. I arch an eyebrow and she huffs. "Who the fuck is the new girl?"

"That is my goddaughter and she isn't new or for hire. I'd leave her alone as she has been sparring with Abel for years."

We just stood as we watched her anger and it kind of reminded me about the cunts that used to try with me after Nikki and I finally got together. Nikki and I smirked and she huffed, going back to her car. I pull my wife to me and kissed her temple. "Let's go home."

She smiled, "Alright, Kay has a boy. She told me to tell you and to please don't hurt him. He's fourteen and Stacey's brother, Jeff. It happened yesterday at the cabin and who knows with school back after this weekend."

I ran a hand down my face and sigh. "I can at least scare him, right?"

She shook her head and chuckled. "Not too much. WIth you and the boys, he would wet his pants. Please don't make it hard on her, Jackson."

I nod and let out a breath, "Alright, let's go, baby."

She stands on her toes and kisses me before I walk her to her car. After I watch her drive off, I get on my bike and follow.

_**Hey, I know this one is really short, but I wanted a filler for Jax to find out about Mikayla's guy. It will not be a big part of the story, but I also needed him to tell Matt about his plan for the kids. Thanks again for the support and hopfully I can get another up, but right now I am taking a break for Once Upon A Time. Till later :)B**_


	9. Not Expected

_**KIM**_

Abel showing up when he did was a good thing. I was going to hit that bitch if she didn't get out of my face. It's not like I needed a reminder that Abel's touched her. I knew what he was like and what he wasn't trying to do with me. I didn't needed to be reminded that I'm damaged because I'm reminded every time I look at the boy, man, that has my heart. I see the looks he gives me and then they go away. I know he loves me, I see that in his blue eyes and he tells me daily. I just wish he'd show it because I sure as hell don't feel it.

I get on behind Abel and put my arms around his waist as he starts up his bike. I hadn't ridden in ages with him and I have missed it. The machine between my legs and Abel taking me to wherever the road leads us. I feel free when he takes me with him. I love feeling him wrapped in me, his muscles clenching as we ride. He stops and I lift my head, looking out at the horizon. We are at the place, the place I never wanted to visit again. He puts his hands on mine and raises them to his lips, kissing my knuckles. "Trust me." I hear him whisper.

He gets off and turns to looks at me.

I stare at his eyes as he unbuckles my helmet and takes it off my head. He leans down and sits it next to his as he leans back up, cupping my face. I'm trying to not lose it and I know that he knows that. He leans in and my eyes flutter close as his lips touch mine and it calms me instantly. He pulls back, but his forehead touches mine. I open my eyes to see his looking at me.

"I brought you here, hoping to help. I also wanted to watch the sunset with you more. Please don't be mad, but this place used to hold so much happiness for both of us. This was our quiet spot and I really don't want it tainted. I love you, Kimberly."

I smile as the tears threatened to fall. I felt his thumbs wipe the trails as the tears fell and I smiled. "I love you, Abel. You didn't have to bring me here just to tell me that though, you tell me all the time."

He smiles. "I know, I just wanted to be with you without anyone breathing down our necks."

He grabs my hand and I let him help me off the machine I'm still sitting on. He leads me to the cliff and we sit with our feet dangling off the edge.

I wrap my arm through his and lay my head on his shoulder. "Thank you."

He wraps his arm around me and pull me to him. "For?"

I keep my eyes on his as the sun sets in front of us. "I don't want this place tainted either."

His finger finds my chin and lifts my face to his, his lips touching mine. I put my hand to his hand and push into him, kissing him deeper. I smile as his tongue asks for entrance and grant it. His arms wrap around me and pull me closer, if possible, and I move to straddle his lap. When air was needed, he pulled back and pushed my hair back. "Go to the clubhouse with me."

He whispered it and I looked in his eyes, looking for something to tell me I shouldn't. We didn't have buffers at the clubhouse, just drunk old me that had random pussy every night. He kept his eyes on mine, doing the same as me, searching for a reason. I simply nodded and he pulled me to him, touching his lips to mine again. He pulled back and helped me get off his lap so I didn't fall. He didn't let go of my hand till we got back to his bike, even strapping my helmet. I got on behind him and laid my head on his back as he took off back to the shop. We pulled in to barely any bikes there, which was weird. I took my helmet off and sung my leg over, waiting for Abel.

He got off and took my hand. "They went to Cara Cara."

I nod, confused as to why the went there. No one really went up there anymore, not the older ones anyway. I let the blonde lead me to the clubhouse. He opens the door for me and I smile as I walk through. He shuts the door and then leads me down the hall to his dad's room. He opens the door and lets me walk in first and I stop. There are candles lit up everywhere and the bed looks like there are fresh sheets. I walk in and hear the door shut behind. I don't move, in awe of what the room looks like. I feel Abel's arms as they wrap around me. "We don't have to do anything. I just wanted to show you how special you are and with parents in the way, it's kinda hard."

I had to hand it to him, he was definitely make up for loss time. "It's beautiful."

I smile wider as he kisses the spot where my neck meets my shoulder. I turn and look at him to see him studying me. "Slow."

He nods, "Slow."

He turns me in his arms and wraps his arms around me, putting his forehead to mine. I smile and tilt my head so I can kiss him. He starts backing us up and I let him lead me to the bed I know is only like 3 feet from us. I feel the bed hit my legs and Abel pulls back. I stare at him and see he's nervous. Mr. I-can-have-whoever is nervous and it made me feel better. I made the bold move and put my hands to his top button, slowly undoing it. "Just shirts." I whisper, keeping my eyes on his as my fingers take their time with his shirt.

"Just shirts." He whispered back.

He kept his eyes on mine as I got to the last button, may hands raising up to his shoulder. Abel let his arms fall and his shirt slipped off them. He puts his forehead to mine and lets me take a few breaths to get my nerves to settle. I pull back to look at his face and lift my arms in the air. I hold as still as I can as his hands find the hem on my tank, his fingers grazing the skin. I take in a breath as he slowly skims his fingers up my side, my tank going with it. When he has it all the way off, I close my eyes waiting for the shoe to drop. I feel his hand grasp mine and let out a breath as I slowly open my eyes to see the awe in his.

"You're beautiful."

I feel the tears at his opinion of me and he leans closer, cupping my face. "Don't ever doubt it."

I smile and lean up to kiss him, my arms wrapping around him. I feel his hands gripping my hips and pulling me closer to him. He groans as my skin touches his and I sigh. He gently pushes me back onto the bed and I let him, crawling up to the pillow. He keeps his hands off my breasts, but I know that's because he doesn't want to scare. This is a big thing for us and what little he was doing, it was enough for me. I made a bold move before talking myself out of it and ran my fingers down his back and gripped his hips, causing his to jump off me. I sit up on my elbows and he's sitting in the floor with his hands in his hair.

This wasn't my Abel, this was someone else. I quickly got up and got on my knees in front of him. "Abel, talk to me."

He looked at me, but he wasn't there. I went to pull him to me and he flinched. "Get away, don't touch me."

I was shocked. Abel has never said that to me.

"Abel, It's me...Kimberly, cupcake. What's wrong?"

I made to move again and he pushed further into the corner. "I have a phone and will call my dad, don't come closer momma."

I pulled back at that. 'Momma' I watched as he started rocking back and forth and quickly went to the nightstand where Abel put his phone. I dialed Jax's number and prayed he answered.

_"__Hey, how'd it go, son?"_

"Jax, something's wrong with Abel."

_"__Is he ok? What's wrong?"_

I keep my eyes on my friend and answered his dad. "I'm not sure but he told me not touch him and called me momma."

_"__I'm on my way."_

I hung up and put my shirt back on, watching Abel. I sat on the bed and thought about the boy in front of me, he was crying now, but I was too scared to touch him. He tried so hard to make me feel special and then this. He's going to hate himself. I hear a knock and Abel jumps as I open the door. Jax comes in and I just point to Abel. I sit on the bed as Jax kneels down and I don't hear what they say, but Abel crumbles.

"Pft."

I look over to see Nikki and she gestures for me to leave. I grab my bag and head out of the room, hoping Jax can help his son. I follow Nikki, who leads me to their church room. I sit down and she sits next to me.

"It's not your fault."

I keep my head down and look at the reaper carving. "He called me momma, Nikki."

She took my hands and sighed. "We didn't know about Tara. I don't know if he told the doctor as that's patient confidentiality or whatever. Maybe he didn't tell her either that way they could see her, I'm not sure."

I nod and we hear a knock on the door. We turn as Jax opens it with Abel, who looks broken. We stand and I keep my eyes on the boy who looks just as broken as me. His eyes were on mine and I broke. I ran to him and wrapped him in my arms. "I'm not going anywhere." I whisper as he holds me tighter.

"I'm gonna ride his bike, can you get them home?"

I hear Jax asked his wife. I don't know what she said but when we pulled back, they were gone.

"I'm so fucking sorry. I tried to show you I wanted to touch you and it just ended up shitty."

I cup his face and look in his eyes. "It was beautiful and I love all of it. I guess we're both still healing, huh?"

He chuckled a bit and smiled. "Yea, two fucked up people that fell in love. What a pair we make."

I kissed him lightly and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

The smile on his face lit up his face as he took my hand and led me out to his dad. They dropped me off first, Abel not staying. He walked me to the door and gave me a kiss before I went in.

"How'd it go?"

I turn to see my dad leaning against the wall to the kitchen and smile. "It didn't."

He pulled me to him and hugged me. "You'll get there, pumpkin."

I shook my head, "Oddly enough, it was Abel not me, dad. He had some flashback."

He nodded, "Alright, see you in the morning."

I smiled as he kissed my forehead before heading back to my mom. I sigh and make my way to my room, a beep on my phone as I shut my door.

_"__Miss you." _it was from Abel.

I smiled and pulled my jeans off, leaving my undies and tank top on. I pulled my bra off while keep the shirt on before calling Abel.

_"__Hey."_

"Hey, miss you too."

_"__I'm sorry."_

I smiled, "To know you want me is enough, butter. I love you."

_"__I love you, cupcake."_

I laid there, quiet for a few minutes. "Why'd you call me momma?"

I waited, listening to his breathing. I didn't know if he'd answer and I wouldn't blame him if he didn't.

_"__After she got better and then started using again….she told me that she needed my dad, who ran off with a whore. She told me to be quiet about it so Thomas wouldn't know and I was her special boy. You're the first person I've cared about touch me like that, I'm so fucking sorry."_

I could hear his tears and I got up, pulling a pair of shorts on. I snuck out and sent a text to my dad so he'd know where I went. "Stay with me on the phone, butter. I'm coming."

He didn't say anything and I quickly drove to his house. I pulled up and got out, leaving my keys in the car.

"I'm here."

_"__Door's open."_

That was the first thing he said since telling me about his mom. I walked quietly to his room and opened the door to see him on his bed, facing the wall. I dropped my phone and climbed in with him, kissing his shoulder. He didn't turn and I didn't make him. I kept my lips on his skin, hoping I was kissing the sadness away.

He finally turned to me and I smiled at him. "I love you and she was a bitch."

He pulled me to him and kissed my lips. He didn't say anything and I didn't expect him too. I laid my head on his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me to him. I drew little things on his chest as we both drifted off into nothingness.

_**And the non date thing, hope you liked it. Thanks to all the reviews, favors, and follows. I think that's it for tonight and please continue to leave small little notes for me! Till I write again :)Brianna**_


	10. AN23

Just a head up guys that I am having to move now that I am out of school and so my internet may be cut off for a bit. I will be back up next month and writing so that when I get up and working again, I will have the full story for you! :)B


End file.
